


Stuck in a fence

by SmeagolMyNeagol



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M, PWP, Slightly Dub Con, dub con, stuck, stuck sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmeagolMyNeagol/pseuds/SmeagolMyNeagol
Summary: Rick attempts to sneak into the sanctuary. Not because he’s on especially bad terms with Negan, but because he would rather avoid the heat of desire that curls in his gut every time the man makes a less than innocent advance towards him...His fault was getting stuck, ass up and helpless, in a fence within an alleyway at the sanctuary.Inspired by a piece by nataliaromanovas:https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273235





	Stuck in a fence

**Author's Note:**

> Pure PWP. Setting is not canon, Alexandria is still under the saviors control, but there was no war and Negan is running things better than he was previously... thanks to his emerging feelings for Rick, perhaps...

 

Rick was stuck. Had been for a while now. He’d been sneaking around the premises, wanting to find out about Negan’s plans but unwilling to encounter the man himself. Sure, they had come to an agreement and entered into a hesitant alliance, but something about the way Negan looked at Rick, with heat and maybe even a little bit of desire, left Rick uncomfortable at the thought of seeing the other man if he could at all avoid it.

 

Especially seeing him now, since he was alone, his son not present to act as a buffer against Negan’s advances. Rick had felt Negan was hiding something, the way he dodged questions about his involvement with Hilltop and the Kingdom showed some evidence of such.

 

Rick knew things were tense between them, hell, things were still tense between Alexandria and the Sanctuary, and Hilltop and the Kingdom hadn’t come to the agreement with the Sanctuary that Rick had sought out with Negan for Alexandria. Still, Rick knew Negan wanted to form an alliance with the other two communities, but each time he asked the man about it, he avoided the question in a purely casual way. That casual nonchalance should not have peeked Rick’s curiosity and propensity for complete control, but it had. He just knew Negan was hiding something, and no matter how little, he had to find out.

 

Admittedly, coming to the Sanctuary probably was not the best idea. He could have gone to Hilltop, or even made the long drive to the Kingdom. He’d probably have more success there than he would sneaking around Negan’s quarters looking for clues as to what was going on.

 

“Damn it.” He muttered, his hips were getting sore. Perhaps it was his own desire to get a better feel for the man he had been spending so much time with, and only recently ascended to equal footing with, politically speaking.

 

Truth be told, every time Negan leant down to leer something at his, or ever time Rick found himself laughing at a shitty joke the man told, he couldn’t deny the heat that curled in his guts, nor the heat that bloomed on his face and spread down his neck. He often felt a sick sense of pleasure at the idea of being… submissive.

 

It was a shocking revelation, that he wanted Negan in that way, and an unwelcome one, so he had been trying to avoid meeting the man alone, or doing anything that might reveal his desires, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

 

And now it had only worked against him. He was just glad he hadn’t gotten stuck in a fence outside the compound, lest he be happened upon by walkers, or that he had not been spotted by anyone, let alone the man he wished to avoid.

 

He was trying to find his way around the maze of buildings. Carl had told him enough of what the place was like for him to have somewhat of an idea. It was early morning when he arrived, having parked his car far enough away so that any lookout didn’t see him. He managed to sneak into the compound undetected, and there weren’t many people out and about so early in the morning. It was strange that, now that he would probably be welcome into the compound because of the treaty, he found reason to skulk around. All to satisfy his need to be in the loop on everything.

 

And to satisfy his own cravings to know Negan better.

 

He had heard two people talking, noting absent mindedly that neither voice sounded like Negan before he had turned to dash over a barrier fence between two buildings. He must have misjudged the height and width of the posts though, because he found himself stuck between two of them, his protruding hipbones making it impossible to shimmy through. He struggled minutely before freezing as the voices neared, resigning himself to the fact that he would probably be caught, and Negan would be informed.

 

“…They don’t have reason to trust him, I guess, which will only be detrimental to them in the end.” One of the voices said.

 

“Yeah, Negan can be pretty fucking scary, but he’s gotten a lot better. They need to just give up and sign the treaty already.” The other voice said. They were closing in on him, Rick could tell, he just hoped they wouldn’t peer into the alleyway and spot him. He was in a secluded area; the voices must belong to two perimeter guards, for it seemed odd that anyone would venture near this way at this hour. Rick felt his breath hitch as their voices grew louder.

 

“I don’t know about that. You might just think he’s gotten better because he’s never here. He’s always spending time at Alexandria. I bet it’s that guy’s influence that’s changed him. Hell, I’d be head over heels too if he looked at me with those eyes.”

 

Rick blushed as he heard their voices coming right from the entryway of the alley, realizing the embarrassing position he let himself get into, ass-up and squirming, both hands and feet almost a full foot off the ground on either side of the fence as his weight was held by his midsection. He filed their words away for later, unable to concentrate on what was just said at the moment.

 

He was getting too old for this.

 

He was so distracted at his own predicament that it took him a minute to realize that the voices were fading as they continued on their path, seemingly unaware that Rick Grimes was caught in a fence.

 

Rick sighed in relief before his struggles began anew. He had to get out. Screw finding clues on how things were going, based on what he just heard, Negan was not trusted by Hilltop nor the Kingdom. He got what he came for, mostly, now he just wanted to get out of this with his dignity. In the back of his head, he made a note to talk to Hilltop and the Kingdom, in hopes that he could convince them to trust Negan.

 

He tried gripping the fence and pushing himself up, but he had begun to lose feeling in his arms due to poor blood flow from his uncomfortable position, and his legs were in much the same state.

 

“Nnngh, fuck.” He felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes at the pressure on his un-cushioned, skinny hipbones, and the frustration of it all.

As the minutes ticked by, his struggles increased, but to no avail. He might’ve been struggling for twenty minutes before he broke down, breaths coming in frustrated huffs, tears slowly obscuring his vision. He looked pathetic, he was sure. He didn’t dare call for help, his pride not allowing it.

 

He had to think. Fast. How could he get out? Perhaps if he had something to push his upper body up, he could grip one of the posts entrapping him… and then work from there. There didn’t seem to be anything he could reach though…

 

 

It was early. Negan liked early. It was peaceful. No annoying asshats, work could be done later, and the quietness of the world leant Negan some time to think.

The treaty with Alexandria was going well. Truthfully, it was Rick’s influence that even allowed for it to happen. Negan saw the… goodness inside the man. Though they were much the same, Negan didn’t have that goodness. But he wanted it. He wanted to be good.

 

And he wanted Rick.

 

It was difficult to explain. Rick was, of course, pretty, but more than that, there was some beguiling charm to him that Negan fell for. His efforts so far left him feeling less than satisfied, for Rick was not responding the way Negan would have liked. Sometimes he caught it though, a glimmer of heat in the man’s blue eyes. Not only did Negan want, he wanted to be wanted.

 

It gave him hope. It was that hope that drove him to creating a treaty with Alexandria, and pushed him into trying to establish the same with Hilltop and the Kingdom.

 

They didn’t trust him, though. It was understandable; he treated them with derision and cruelty in the past, he could admit, but he was trying to right it now. He would try as long as it takes.

 

He stepped outside of the main building, breathing in the crisp, April air before making his way along the outermost fence, closest to the forest side, listening to the few chirps from the birds.

 

He was lost in thought, for the most part. Absentmindedly wondering around the premises until he ended up in the outskirts of the compound. Where he saw…

Was that Rick?

 

“Rick?” He would recognize that ass anywhere. But why was he here? Was he okay? He was laying, folded in half over a fence, ass just presented to Negan like the perfect gift.

 

Holy shit.

 

At the sound of his name, Rick focused his eyes on Negan, peering through the fence, his face red from the blood rushing to it.

Negan rushed forward, placing a hand on Rick’s back soothingly, not wanting to move him until he knew what was going on.

“What happened? Are you okay?” He crouched down to Rick’s eye level, taking note of the man’s perfect curls sticking straight down off his head as his upper half hanged upside down.

 

“I’m fine!” Rick snapped. Negan noticed the tears in his eyes, contrasting to his downturned brows.

 

It was all too absurd. Negan burst out laughing, booming guffaws at Rick’s expense, standing to lean backwards as his laughs overtook his body.

 

Rick, for his part, looked peeved as shit.

“What have you gotten yourself into, Rick?” He managed between laughs. “Did you sneak in here and get yourself stuck, or something?” He still hadn’t stopped laughing.

“I should spank you for that. Sneaking in here.” The mirth hadn’t left his voice though the laughs were dying down.

 

He could see Rick tense at that. It was only then that he realized Rick was in the perfect position too.

 

“In fact…” He let his hands trail up and down Rick’s back, reaching lower and lower each time. The smaller man’s ass rested just above Negan’s hips, and he didn’t stop himself from pressing them flush against it. He felt Rick shudder.

 

“Maybe you do deserve a punishment? Hmm, Rick?”

 

God, seeing him like this was doing things to Negan. From what he could see of Rick’s face, he seemed mortified, but his eyes were glazed over.

 

He grabbed the man’s waistband and shimmied his jeans down. “Gotta get you some better pants Rick, ones that fit over your fucking birthing hips.” Rick hmphed in what Negan could only describe as embarrassment, squirming and struggling, but still trapped between the fence posts. He looked too embarrassed to even speak, and goddamn if that wasn’t the hottest thing.

 

He managed to get Ricks pants past his ass, exposing him to the chilly air, his pale rear bouncing with every failed struggle Rick made.

 

Negan couldn’t stop himself from kneading the pale flesh in front of him. “Well, well, well. Who knew you had such a nice ass under those ratty jeans?” He crouched down, hands spreading the cheeks to reveal Rick’s pink pucker, “I’m just joking. I knew, of course,” before leaning in to give it a taste. Rick let out a high-pitched whine at that, his hands threading through the fence in an attempt to reach himself.

 

Negan continued applying pressure to the entrance, ebbing away at the resistance until he was able to push his tongue in.

 

Rick was fucking terrified of someone rounding the corner and seeing him bent in half over a fence with Negan’s tongue up his ass. Despite this, the relief he was getting from all the sexual tension that was building between the two of them left him breathless. The tongue up his ass contributed to that too.

 

Negan stood back up, and the cool air replaced his presence, at which Rick shivered. He unzipped his jeans, and pulled out his dick from the opening, opting to leave his pants on.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this, Rick.” He was already hard as he lined himself against Rick’s ass, thrusting between the cheeks. His dick looked good between them, Negan decided.

 

He spanked Rick suddenly, hand coming down fast to leave a red mark against the alabaster skin. Rick gasped, “Please!” He shouted, his lust overcoming his shyness. Negan spanked the other cheek for good measure, reveling in the moan coming from the pliant body beneath him. He stepped back until his hips were no longer in contact with Rick’s ass before laying a slap in the middle of the man’s ass.

 

It wasn’t enough for Negan.

 

“Pull yourself open for me.” He instructed, guiding Rick’s hands through the fence. “Just like that.” He laid a hard spank right in the center again, this time making direct contact with the other man’s wet hole.

 

Rick had to hold back a shout at the sensation.

 

“Yeah! Baby!” Negan didn’t shush himself whatsoever, licentious smile breaking out over his lips.

 

He resumed his position against Rick’s ass, his hands coming up to grip the man’s hips, angling his ass upwards. Rick still had his ass spread open, and Negan spit a glob of saliva at him, hitting his target perfectly. Rick shivered at the wet sensation on his asshole, the chilly air biting.

 

“I’ve always wanted to make you my bitch, Rick Grimes.” Rick only moaned at the degrading words.

 

Negan plunged in slowly, stopping when Rick tensed up too much, not wanting to tear him. When he bottomed out, they both let out a breath.

 

Rick could feel himself dripping onto the ground below them, his precome dribbling onto the fence. As Negan started thrusting, he felt the dripping increase.

 

Negan began increasing speed, pistoning his hips back and fourth, rucking against Rick’s ass with every thrust, rocking the smaller man so hard that the fence that was hoisting the smaller man up was rocking right along with him.

 

“Fuck. Fuck! You’re ass is gripping me so nice, baby.” Negan shouted, paying no mind to the fact that they were engaged in essentially public sex, he leaned in over Rick’s prone and vulnerable form, voice now quiet as he whispered, “it’s like you were made for my dick, Rick.”

 

Rick whimpered at the vulgar words, squirming minutely, moaning with each thrust.

 

Negan increased the speed of his thrusts, punching into Rick and withdrawing again violently, as everything about the man tended to be. “Gonna come all up in here, is that what you want? Gonna paint you so far up inside I’ll be leaking out of you for days.”

 

A guttural moan vibrated through Rick’s throat, the hand gripping his own length speeding up its strokes, albeit with much difficulty since he had to reach through the fence at an awkward angle to jerk himself off.

 

Negan continued to mutter obscenities and vulgar praises, stopping his thrusts only when he noticed Rick’s hand.

 

“Oh no, no, no, none of that now.” Negan knocked away Rick’s hand, reaching around to take hold of the other man’s length himself. “You will NOT address your carnal desires yourself. Any pleasure you get from this comes from ME.” He stroked along the length, fingers swirling over the head especially.

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way Rick, but you’re kinda small down here.”

 

Rick blushed in embarrassment and anger, squirming fruitlessly, stuck within the fence.

 

“Aw, hey now. I said don’t take it the wrong way! It’s not tiny, but it’s not impressive either. It’s okay though Rick. You know why?” Negan leaned in close again, lips inches from Rick’s ear, “because I like it just the way it is. I’ll be doing the fucking anyway.” He straightened up abruptly, resuming his brutal pace, hand around Rick’s dick speeding up to stroke in time with his thrusts.

 

Rick felt completely owned in that moment. The sensations were all getting to be too much, stimulation to his prostate combined with Negan’s massive hand on his cock, along with the stretch of his asshole around Negan’s thick length, pushed Rick over the edge.

 

He came with a high pitched moan, hips canting forward into Negan’s tight fist, some of the fluid leaking through Negan’s fingers and onto the ground below.

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Negan grunted with each thrust. His hands gripped at the hips below him, lifting them up just so, tilting Rick at an angle and continuing to thrust directly into his sweet spot from the new angle.

 

“So nice. So fucken... tight, mmmmmff.” Negan continued to thrust, so hard that the fence began squeaking in protest, jostling Rick’s smaller form back and forth, the globes of his ass slapping against Negan’s pelvis as the larger man’s thrusts deepened.

 

“Gonna come... gonna paint all up inside this tight ass.” Negan grit out, hips stuttering. “Gonna... nngh, gonna be leaking out of your pucker for days.”

 

Rick moaned in response to the dirty words, panting at the thrill that went through him, his body a slave to Negan’s ministrations, to the thrashing of his body caused by each thrust.

 

“Been thinking about it... fuck, since the moment I saw you. As soon as I saw those baby blues, I knew... uuungf, I knew I needed to... get inside you. Fuck, baby!” Negan roared, slamming in so hard one of the fence posts cracked in protest, unbeknownst to both parties.

 

Rick moaned at the feeling of heat that flooded into his body, the spasms of Negan’s dick with each spurt.

 

It seemed to last forever, and halfway through it, with Negan still groaning as he emptied into the smaller man, Negan’s strong hands curled around to support Rick’s chest and belly, lifting him from his place stuck in the fence, holding the smaller man flush against him as he continued to empty himself, thrusting shallowly to milk it all out.

 

“Mmm fuck.”

 

Rick sighed, the pressure now off his hipbones, blood rushing to the area, turning them red.

 

“Gotta do this more often, Ricky boy.” Negan chuckled, pulling out of Rick and setting him down to stand on the ground.

 

Rick blushed, his senses returning to him. He pulled up his pants from around his ankles, bringing them over his sore hipbones delicately, wincing.

 

“Ah shit. Let me help. I’ve got some salve for irritants in my room. Cmon.” Negan had the decency to look sheepish as Rick hesitantly followed him, his gait hindered by the soreness at his entrance.

 

“Sorry about that. Your ass, presented there like a goddamn gift to me, I couldn’t help it. So fucking hot, Rick.”

 

Rick scoffed, the blush betraying his pleasure at being seen as so desirable.

 

“I’m so gonna have a fence section built in my room. Gotta have some nice padding though,” Negan looked to Rick, leering licentiously, “you know, so we can do this again.”

 

Rick rolled his eyes, smiling good naturedly, “just lead the way so we can get that salve. My hips are fucken burning.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this garbage. I’m going to hell.


End file.
